Heimdall
Heimdall (ヘイムダル) is one of the Harmony God also known as The Harminous and yet he serve to one master Odin and no other. He is the guardian of the nine relams under his order from Odin himself to make sure that no one should not enter of the nine relam. Heimdall is got a staff in golden colour can transform into goldern sword and he wield the horn called Gjallarhorn to summon and call out the other God or even the future Omni-King as well. He also the guardian to all Harmony God and creator and founder of Sentinal Guards to protect Grand Zeno and Young Tail as well. Heimdall is a guardian, but don't mess with the all-power guardian of all relam and to all Harmony Gods as well. Heimdall is a supporting protagonist in Dragonball: Next Future. Appearance and Perasonallty: Heimdall wear a golden armour and helmet with golden Amber eyes colour, yet he is the guardian of all relam. Heimdall is got a golden staff that's almost like a spear with Viking shield yet it can transfom into a great golden sword in case there is a problem that what happend from those who would invade Asgard. He also carry Gjallarhorn to call or summon out Harmony Gods or Norse God or even Thor as well. Heimdall is the master of guardian and the founder of the sentinal guards like Zeno guards who told them and understand to protect Grand Zeno. Yet he did create two more Sential Guards for protection of Tail. That Kistune is his master who taught him everything for becoming a Harmony God. His job is too protect and too serve Lord Odin and no other, yet he still serve Thor, the furtue Omni-King as well. He also the guardian of the rainbow bridge - Bifrost, so that Odin will send his armies to strike anyone who oppose against the wrath of Odin. Heimdall did fought in the Chaos War to stop those Follower and Puppets, yet he witness and watch Lucifer trails and send him to exile and prison for the crime he committed since he heard the word from Lord Odin himself. And also he learnt he death of her master was killed, yet he saw and fear on Odin that he want revenge for the murder of Kistune, yet he watch Horus who is now the new leader of all Harmony God, that he have no strength to outwit Horus, knowing his strength is highly unpredictable. But he pround Horus for becoming a new leader of Harmony God. Heimdall is one of the Harmony God, but he is also the Guardian of the Nine and Guardian of all Harmony and founder of Sentinal Gaurds as well. Powers and Abilities As a Harmony God, Heimdall is one of the most powerful Harmony Gods in existence and is stated to be the most intelligent member as well. Odin describes Heimdall as 'one of the strongest Asgardians' in existence. Heimdall is comparable to that of Vigil who is known as the 'Second Strongest Harmony God' in existence. His power level is about 187,950,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Absolute Strength: Heimdall is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of his physical blows. He is able to lift planets from their orbits without any supplementary aid and can shatter the space-time continuum with his punches. He is as powerful as Vigil. Absolute Speed: Heimdall can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against the user. Heimdall can move at infinite velocities, allowing user to surpass and perceive light speed movements and move at speeds that allow them to move past time and space itself. Absolute Durability: '''Heimdall is immune to any/all kinds of damage, be it physical (internal and external), mental, spiritual and even conceptual. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly literally one of the only causes of death to Heimdall. '''Erasure Immunity: Whis said that Heimdall is also possess the power to be immune to the Erasure technique as he can withstand its side effect. Absolute Senses: '''Heimdall is able to have all senses enhanced to an infinite scale, allowing him to see, smell, hear and otherwise limitlessly sense everything in existence, including conceptual forces and even immaterial beings/entities. '''Clairvoyance: '''Heimdall can gain direct visual information about an object, person, location, or physical event through means other than the user's physical sight and allows him to act when he is unable to use his eyes. '''Rainbow Manipulation: Heimdall can create, shape and manipulate rainbows, an optical and meteorological phenomenon that is caused by both reflection and refraction of light in water droplets in the Earth's atmosphere, resulting in a spectrum of light appearing in the sky in the form of a multicolored arc. Nigh-Omniscience: 'Heimdall knows almost everything in existence while being blocked from certain details or being limited in other ways, possibly only being able to see one timeline or universe, or have just small patches of information that are missing or blocked out. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * '''Flight '- The ability to take flight with ki. * '''Instantaneous Movement - Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Heimdall can transport anywhere within and even outside a multiverse. Heimdall is one of the most powerful practitioners of this technique. Physical-Based Techniques * Mastery of Self-Movement - Heimdall's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Heimdall's ki-blast is strong enough to destroy a planet and a universe. * Symphonic Destruction – An energy wave technique used by Heimdall. Heimdall raises his finger and then releases what appears to be a magical vortex of wind he moves left to right a few times before swinging it quickly in one fast sweep. * Requiem of Destruction - Heimdall creates an energy sphere around the opponent, forming a dome of energy which then explodes, damaging the opponent. Transformations Ultra Instinct Heimdall achieved this form, after learning the Ultra Instinct technique. Heimdall's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. His power level in this form is about 939,750,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. True Ultra Instinct Heimdall achieved this form, after mastering the Ultra Instinct transformation. While utilizing the mastered Ultra Instinct form, Heimdall became able to subconsciously unlock the full potential of his offensive and defensive might. Heimdall gains a complex silver and yellow aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles. His power level in this form is about 4,698,750,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Heimdall and Odin - Heimdall shares a really close relationship with Odin. Heimdall shows a great amount of respect and admiration towards Odin and is extremely loyal towards him. Heimdall and Broly - Heimdall shares a good relationship with Broly. Heimdall is very friendly towards Broly and is willing to share his knowledge with him. Category:Protagonists Category:Acrosians Category:Characters Category:Gods